


Блондин и брюнет  заходят в бар…

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Hawkguy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, blond jokes, kate bishop is better than you, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Блондин и брюнет  заходят в бар. Это случается не в первый раз, и точно не в последний.Из серии «re: re: re: re: blond joke»





	Блондин и брюнет  заходят в бар…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Re: Blonde Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487962) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Давайте дружно сделаем вид, что "Противостояния" нет и не было...

Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар.

 

Вот как ты вернулся к нему:

Он валяется в развалинах уничтоженной тобой базы. Его голова в крови. Ты неловко укладываешь ее себе на колени вместо подушки, потому что не можешь оставить его снова. Ты помнишь, как сделал это однажды и помнишь вопиющую неправильность этого поступка. Твоя правая ладонь зарылась в грязные светлые волосы, левой ты сжимаешь пистолет. Если понадобится, у тебя хватит патронов, чтобы перестрелять отряд солдат Гидры и оставить два патрона. Больше ты его не бросишь. Не сможешь.

Слышишь шум крыльев и поднимаешь голову вверх, глядя на мужчину с крыльями, который приземляется рядом с тобой. Он бросается к вам, бормоча что-то в комм, и ты поднимаешь пистолет и целишься ему в голову. Он не то чтобы останавливается, но замедляет бег, как будто ты бешеный пес, который может цапнуть или покорно съежиться.

Так и есть. Но ты не можешь кинуться в драку, это навредит лежащему на твоих коленях человеку. Ты твердо держишь пистолет.

\- Эй, - окликает человек с крыльями тихим, дружелюбным голосом. Ты помнишь, как иногда хозяева пытались делать то же самое, и помнишь, что это никогда не работало. По какой-то причине у человека с крыльями получается лучше. – Эй, не возражаешь, если я присяду на минутку?

Ты приподнимаешь одно плечо и опускаешь его. Человек у тебя на коленях не шевелится, даже когда ты притягиваешь его ближе к себе.

Человек с крыльями садится напротив тебя, поджав под себя ноги, на таком расстоянии, что до него не дотянуться.

– Я собираюсь отложить оружие, - начинает он. - Положу его на землю. Не хочу убирать слишком далеко, потому что хрен его знает, что может случиться. Но я уберу его так далеко, как только смогу. Это пойдет?

Ты вновь пожимаешь плечом. Вы оба знаете, что ты можешь убить человека с крыльями еще до того, как он потянется за оружием, как бы он не старался.

\- Стив еще дышит? – спрашивает человек с крыльями.

\- Он жив, - отвечаешь ты. Ты не разговаривал с другими людьми два месяца, может даже три. Иногда ты беседуешь с животными. Однажды, когда ты сгорбившись сидел на скамейке, к тебе подошла собака и положила голову тебе на колени, глядя всепрощающими глазами. Ты протянул руку и коснулся теплого изгиба ее головы, ощутив твердость черепа под мягкой шерстью и кожей, и если бы ты умел плакать, ты бы попытался.

\- Это хорошо, - говорит человек с крыльями. Вынимает пистолеты из кобуры и кладет на землю, как и сказал. – У него сильное кровотечение?

\- Не знаю, - отвечаешь ты.

\- Могу я подойти и проверить? Я парамедик. Или был, - поясняет человек с крыльями. – Ты знаешь, что такое парамедик? Прости, парень, я привык разговаривать со Стивом, у него было время привыкнуть к этому дерьму. Я был спасателем. Мы прилетали и вывозили раненых солдат, сам знаешь, с поля боя. Я и мой напарник Райли.

\- Врач, - уточняешь ты.

\- Ага, типа того, - соглашается человек с крыльями. – Только такой, который оказывается рядом раньше, чем настоящий врач, понимаешь?

Ты помнишь врачей, как тебе кажется. Помнишь, как тебя чинили. И смутно помнишь задолго до них, когда ты еще знал человека, лежащего на твоих коленях, добрые, уверенные руки, обрабатывающие твои раны. 

\- Его голова кровоточит,- говоришь ты.

\- Ох, Стив, - говорит человек с крыльями. – Я сейчас залезу в карман брюк, хорошо? И достану салфетки. Подтолкну их к тебе, чтобы ты мог вытереть кровь с его головы. Это пойдет?

Долгую минуту ты раздумываешь над этим предложением. Ты все еще можешь убить человека с крыльями, если придется, а человек на твоих коленях истекает кровью, что неприемлемо. Ты киваешь, один раз. Он медленно лезет в карман штанов и извлекает небольшую упаковку, держа ее так, чтобы ты видел. Открывает ее прежде, чем подтолкнуть к тебе движением запястья. Ты неловко наклоняешься и хватаешь ее правой рукой. На упаковке написано «ОЧИЩАЮЩИЕ САЛФЕТКИ – ГИПОАЛЛЕРГЕННО – БЕЗ АРОМАТИЗАТОРОВ». Непохоже, чтобы внутри имелась взрывчатка, но ты знаешь, что полностью доверять нельзя. Хотя, вряд ли человек с крыльями подложит взрывчатку человеку с моста, лежащему на твоих коленях.

\- Получится лучше, если ты опустишь пистолет, - подсказывает человек с крыльями. – Но если не хочешь, тоже хорошо. Эй, ты не возражаешь, если я отвечу на вызов с комма пока ты обрабатываешь крепкий череп Стива? Если я не отвечу быстро, они примчатся сюда, паля изо всех пушек. Я включу громкую связь.

\- Хорошо, - говоришь ты, но пистолет не опускаешь. Удачно, что ты сидишь, прислонясь к стене, потому что трудно обрабатывать голову лежащего у тебя на коленях человека и одновременно твердо держать пистолет наведенным на человека с крыльями. Однако ты справляешься, и с опаской поглядываешь на человека с крыльями, когда тот извлекает из кармана жилета черную коробочку и кладет ее на землю.

Он нажимает кнопку, и появляется голограмма женщины по имени Наташа Романов.

– …окол, ответь, - говорит она. – Черт побери, Уилсон, где ты?

\- Я здесь, Нат, - говорит человек с крыльями.

\- Ты нашел Кэпа? – спрашивает она. – Помощь нужна?

\- Нашел, - отвечает человек с крыльями, наблюдая, как ты осторожно промокаешь салфеткой голову человека на своих коленях. – Хотя, насчет помощи… мне придется вернуться к вам.

\- Что стряслось? – спрашивает женщина по имени Наташа Романов.

\- Я вижу Стива, и он находится в куда большей безопасности, чем я прямо сейчас, - сообщает человек с крыльями. – Послушайте, ребята, дайте мне немного времени.

\- Что? – спрашивает женщина по имени Наташа Романов. – Я спускаюсь сейчас же, вместе со Старком. Оставайся на….

\- Нет! – не соглашается человек с крыльями. Ты вздрагиваешь, сам того не желая. Он делает глубокий вздох и уже более спокойно продолжает. - Стив в безопасности. Здесь Барнс. Он его защищает, но прямо сейчас он напуган до чертиков, так что если вы, ребята, не возражаете, я ненадолго перестану быть Соколом и займусь своей основной работой консультанта ветеранов, ладно?

\- Нет там никаких ветеранов, - рявкает она. – Сэм…

\- Все в порядке, - говорит он. – Я делал это раньше. Может быть не по такой шкале, но это не в первый раз. Мне пора, Нат. Выйду на связь где-то минут через пятнадцать, если смогу.

\- Сэм… - начинает она, но человек с крыльями нажимает другую кнопку, и голограмма исчезает.

Человек с крыльями откидывается назад, расслабленный и открытый. Ты настороженно наблюдаешь за ним, не прекращая вытирать кровь с головы человека с моста. Без засохшей крови на лице и в волосах он выглядит здоровее.

\- Чувствуешь себя лучше? – интересуется человек с крыльями.

Не особенно. Головная боль, возникшая, когда ты вытаскивал человека с моста из воды, сильнее обычного. Будто с каждым ударом сердца тебя прикладом винтовки бьют по затылку. Человек с моста все еще без сознания. Ты хочешь, чтобы он проснулся. Ты хочешь, чтобы он посмотрел на тебя внимательными ясными глазами и сказал тебе, что с тобой не так. Ты хочешь, чтобы он привел тебя в порядок. Хотя он не сможет, ты буквально костями и своим разбитым вдребезги мозгом чувствуешь это, но хочешь, чтобы он попытался. Ты хочешь, чтобы он шел немного впереди, чтобы ты мог следовать за ним.

Ты не понимаешь. Совсем ничего не понимаешь.

\- Кстати, меня зовут Сэм, - представляется человек с крыльями. – Сэм Уилсон. Не думаю, что я назвался в тот раз, когда мы встретились.

\- Ты не был целью, - говоришь ты хриплым голосом. – Ты был помехой.

\- Сурово, - отвечает человек с крыльями, чье имя Сэм Уилсон. – Ну а как тебя зовут? Этот тип утверждает, что Баки, но с какой стати белого мальчишку назовут Баки.

Ты снова опускаешь глаза на человека с моста. Кажется, цвет лица у него стал немного лучше. – Джеймс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Я видел. В музее.

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон кивает. 

– Я тоже видел, - говорит он. – Жуть, верно? Вся твоя жизнь выставлена напоказ.

Ты ничего не говоришь. 

Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон выпрямляет ноги и вытягивает их. 

– Не хочу называть тебя Баки, - медитативно произносит он. – Это только для Стива, понимаешь? Ты больше не Солдат. Не звать же тебя Сержантом? Как тебе Джеймс?

\- Нет, - отвечаешь ты.

\- Джим? Джимми? Джем?

Ты глядишь на него с некоторым удивлением.

\- Думаю, пока буду звать тебя Барнс, - говорит человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. – Или, можно звать тебя Джей Би. Здорово звучит?

В качестве ответа ты поднимаешь левую руку и стреляешь. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон удивленно вздрагивает, а собиравшийся напасть на него агент Гидры валится мертвым у входа.

\- Так это было да или нет? – уточняет человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. – А то я как-то не понял, честно.

\- У меня нет сейчас имени, - говоришь ты. – Зови как нравится.

\- Ох, парень, - вздыхает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, но улыбается. – Не хочешь убраться отсюда? Тебе придется нести его, он слишком тяжел, черт возьми, для простого смертного вроде меня.

Ты обдумываешь это. С каждой минутой человек с моста выглядит лучше, но даже если он поправится и скоро проснется, здесь могут появиться другие агенты Гидры. Ты говоришь себе, что как только доставишь его в безопасное место, можешь уйти. Даже думая это, ты знаешь, что лжешь самому себе. Ты не сможешь снова покинуть человека с моста.

Но и здесь тебе оставаться нельзя, человек по имени Сэм Уилсон пришел за человеком с моста, заботился о нем, сидел рядом с тобой и дружелюбно разговаривал. 

– Если причинишь ему вред или нападешь на меня, я тебя убью, - наконец решаешься ты.

\- Ну да, - отвечает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон. – Я понял.

Ты встаешь, поднимая человека с моста. Он тяжелый, но это не важно. Ты поднимал куда более тяжелые вещи, а инстинкт, которому ты больше не можешь противиться, твердит, что ты должен быть к нему близко, доставить его в безопасное место. Доставить его домой.

Следуя за человеком по имени Сэм Уилсон, ты выходишь из развалин наверх, в мир.

***

Ты просыпаешься от тяжелого сна, заполненного фрагментами воспоминаний, но не только кошмаров. Твой телефон мигает, это значит, получено сообщение. Человек по имени Стив, который был лучшим другом Баки Барнса, сейчас на миссии с другими Мстителями, вероятно, он в Токио, сражается с монстрами. Так что - это не он. Ты нашариваешь телефон, сметая неловкими со сна пальцами все, попавшееся под руку.

Текстовое сообщение. Оно от девушки. Там говорится: Тащи свою задницу вниз за куском пиццы, я голодная.

Сообщение отослано пятнадцать минут назад. Сам того не желая, ты снова заснул. Вероятно, это потому, что человека по имени Стив здесь нет: ты не любишь бодрствовать, когда его нет поблизости, и для этого есть причины. Пишешь ответ: Расчетное время прибытия 30 мин. 

Выходишь за дверь, накинув на плечо куртку и натягивая на металлическую руку перчатку, получаешь еще один текст. Он гласит: Скоро буду дома, Бак.

Ты смотришься в зеркало и с удивлением видишь, что почти улыбаешься.

Девушку зовут Кейт, но ты постоянно путаешь и зовешь ее Бекка. Бекка была твоей сестрой. Кейт не похожа на нее, но командует тобой так же, как Бекка, с того момента, как ма положила в твои руки маленький теплый сверток и сказала, что это твоя новая сестра, и до того момента, как она умерла, а ты убежал и спрятался, сердце тяжело давило в груди. Стив нашел тебя и обхватил своими тонкими руками, и ты плакал.

Девушка по имени Кейт кажется не возражает, чтобы ее звали Беккой. Она зовет тебя Барнс или Эй Ты, а иногда Придурок. Она учит тебя шуткам про блондинов, чтобы развеселить человека по имени Стив, и она приводит в вашу квартиру собаку человека по имени Клинт Бартон, и позволяет тебе затаскивать ее на диван, пока человек по имени Клинт Бартон орет, что она учит собаку плохому, а человек по имени Стив старается не дергаться при виде шерсти на диване. 

Вы вполне уживаетесь.

Вы с ней едите пиццу – простой сыр, потому что твой желудок не выносит пепперони или колбасы - когда тебя осеняет.

– Мы когда-нибудь говорили Стиву, что собираемся за него замуж?

Девушка опускает солнечные очки и глядит на тебя, приподняв брови.

– Хочешь выйти за Капитана Америка – дело твое. Меня в это не вмешивай, - и откусывает огромный кусок пиццы. – Если конечно я не опять твоя сестра. В этом случае – какого хрена, Барнс. Какого, собственно, хрена?

\- Прости,- ты опускаешь глаза. Ты снова смущен, но ты помнишь теперь, что эта девушка не Бекка. Ее зовут Кейт Бишоп. У нее и Клинта Бартона обоих кодовое имя Хоукай, что им кажется вполне нормальным, а все остальные находят немного странным. 

Девушка долгую минуту глядит на тебя. Она говорит. 

– Капитан Америка ведет себя так, будто это Гидра так тебя изломала, но ты с самого начала был не в порядке, верно?

Ты смотришь вверх, выразительно кривя губы. Поднимаешь левую руку, сводя указательный палец и большой на расстояние полдюйма. Может быть, немного.

Если подумать, вы с сестрой вероятно так и не сказали Стиву, что собираетесь за него замуж. Просто это казалось логичным и правильным, что Бекка выйдет за Стива, а ты найдешь кого-то еще и тоже женишься, и вы будете жить в одной квартире или через коридор друг от друга. Стив был бы художником, а Бекка – медсестрой, а ты бы чем-нибудь занимался и зарабатывал кучу денег, чтобы у Стива всегда были хорошие художественные принадлежности и лекарства, которые ему нужны. Может быть, даже уезжать на лето за город, когда воздух в городе такой жаркий, что нечем дышать. У Стива и Бекки было бы, по меньшей мере, трое детишек, и старшего мальчика назвали бы Джимми.

Оглядываясь назад, самой слабой частью этого плана, кажется, была та, где ты женишься. Ты знал, что жениться придется. Нельзя же тебе просто жить со Стивом и Беккой пока вы все не состаритесь и умрете. Но когда ты пытался представить девушку, на которой женишься, ничего не получалось.

\- Теперь ты мог бы выйти за него замуж, - говорит девушка.

Ты пожимаешь плечами и приподнимаешь уголки губ вверх. 

– Думаешь, он настолько тупой, что пойдет на это?

\- Я думаю… - начинает девушка, и тут звонит телефон. – Подожди, - говорит она, - а затем. – Ну что теперь?

Ты пока не совсем уверен, что именно думаешь о сотовых телефонах, но ты ими очень увлечен. Человек по имени Тони Старк выдал кучу маленьких черных наклеек для твоих металлических пальцев, чтобы ты мог контролировать свой телефон левой рукой. Он пытался объяснить, как они работают, но ты быстро перестал слушать.

\- Да ты шутишь, - говорит девушка. – Почему бы тебе просто – о, боже мой, нет, заткнись, я не стану кормить твою собаку, пока ты… они разрешили тебе позвонить, Бартон, почему бы тебе… Тьфу! Какой же идиот! – она нажимает отбой с такой силой, что трясет рукой. Это одно из преимуществ новых телефонов над старыми. Помимо музыки. И интернета. И маленьких программ, которые напоминают тебе, что пора принимать таблетки, и что надо идти к врачу. И маленьких программ, когда можешь напечатать, что ты хочешь, чтобы человек по имени Стив купил в магазине, и отослать на его телефон, и тогда он вернется домой с авокадо, и землянично-гуавовым соком, и мороженым с миндалем в шоколаде. Но особенно хорошо в них то, что сердитые девчонки не могут завизжать «Ты такой идиот, Баки Барнс!» и шарахнуть трубку с такой силой, что у тебя потом еще десять минут будет звенеть в ушах.

Девушка запихивает вещи в свою огромную фиолетовую сумку и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Поднимает взгляд. 

– Хочешь пойти со мной спасать Хоукая? – неожиданно спрашивает она.

Ты не должен оказываться в ситуациях, связанных с боевыми действиями. Твой терапевт и человек по имени Стив очень ясно это объяснили. Но тебе скучно. Человек по имени Стив и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон оба на миссии, а вам с человеком по имени Тони Старк не разрешено подходить близко друг к другу без наблюдения взрослых. Самое захватывающее событие на этой неделе произошло два дня назад, когда леди по имени Мисс Поттс заплатила тебе шоколадками за то, что ты лениво, как пантера, развалился в ее офисе, пока она разговаривала с мужчинами, пытавшимися называть ее милашкой, а ты пристально смотрел на них, полуприкрыв глаза. Ты их страшно нервировал. И наслаждался этим почти так же сильно, как потом – шоколадом.

\- У меня нет оружия, - говоришь ты.

\- Бога ради, - парирует она. – У тебя есть здоровенная металлическая «отвалите-все» рука и ты всех на свете ненавидишь. Какое еще оружие тебе нужно?

Подумав минутку, ты понимаешь, что она права. Встаешь и топаешь за ней к ее фиолетовой машине, и с некоторым трудом, сложившись пополам, втискиваешься на пассажирское сиденье. Ты считаешь, что девушка по имени Кейт хороший водитель, но не вполне уверен. Она подрезает такси и отвечает на адресованные ей гудки, высовывая в окно средний палец. – Поцелуй меня в зад! – визжит она в окно. – Это гребаный Нью Йорк, остолоп! Научись водить, твою мать!

Ты не помнишь, чтобы раньше девушки ее возраста так ругались, по крайней мере, рядом с тобой. Это вроде как мило. У девушки по имени Кейт очаровательный голос, когда она выкрикивает ругательства сигналящим ей водителям.

Насколько позволяет крошечный салон, ты вытягиваешь ноги и закрываешь глаза, чтобы вздремнуть.

Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар. Они…

 

***

 

Человека по имени Клинт Бартон, кодовое имя Хоукай, удерживает в подвале кучка толстых русских мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета. Они называют тебя и девушку «брателло» и говорят, что намереваются заставить человека по имени Клинт Бартон заплатить за то, что он им сделал. Ты не вдаешься в детали. Тебя раздражает, что они называют тебя «брателло» и невежливы к девушке по имени Кейт.

Девушку по имени Кейт мужчины в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета тоже не впечатляют, как и человек по имени Клинт Бартон, который примотан изолентой к привинченному к полу стулу. У него рана на голове – кто бы сомневался. Ты уже понял, что если у человека по имени Клинт Бартон появляется шанс заполучить рану на голове, он его не упустит. Ты задумчиво озираешься по сторонам и прерываешь одного из мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета, который распинается о том, как он заставит тебя заплатить, брателло, заплатить за все, что ты сделал ему и его брателлам – отрывая выходящий из стены кусок свинцовой трубы.

\- Брателло, - вякает один из мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета. – Брателло.

\- Вы меня утомляете, - на чистейшем московском диалекте, вплавленном в память твоими прежними хозяевами, роняешь ты.

\- Брателло, - повторяет мужчина в тренировочном костюме бордового цвета.

Тот, кто угрожал человеку по имени Клинт Бартон, медленно оборачивается, взводя курок пистолета. Ты переводишь взгляд с его пистолета на девушку по имени Кейт и задумчиво похлопываешь обломком трубы по затянутой в кожаную перчатку ладони левой руки. Она издает приглушенный звон, который фальшиво резонирует от трубы.

\- Вы очень грубы, - мрачно произносишь ты.

Когда первый мужчина в тренировочном костюме бордового цвета кидается на тебя, ты аккуратно делаешь шаг в сторону и бьешь того, кто несется следом за ним, с такой силой, что он отлетает назад и врезается в третьего. Девушка по имени Кейт уже всадила две стрелы в первого мужчину в тренировочном костюме бордового цвета, а человек по имени Клинт Бартон дергается всем телом вверх и ломает ржавые болты, привинченные к полу. Он перекатывается под ноги лидера мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета, тот спотыкается. И влетает в окружающую тебя толпу из кулаков и ругательств. Ты хватаешь лидера за жиденькие волосы и притягиваешь ближе к себе, пережимая его горло металлической рукой.

В комнате воцаряется мертвая тишина, слышны только приглушенные ругательства – это человек по имени Клинт Бартон безуспешно пытается подняться, как перевернутая черепашка. Девушка по имени Кейт разворачивается и нацеливает три стрелы в лидера мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета.

\- Скажи, что извиняешься за то, что был груб с леди, - советуешь ты.

Ответа нет, и ты сильнее сжимаешь горло предводителя. 

– Говори!

\- Ты свихнулся, брателло, - выдыхает предводитель мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета. – Ты, мать твою, свихнулся.

Сжимаешь еще сильней. 

– Это не тот ответ, которого я ждал, - говоришь ты.

\- П..простите, - выдыхает он. – Простите, леди! Простите! – ты нажимаешь так, что он теряет сознание и валится на пол, когда ты отпускаешь.

Девушка по имени Кейт наклоняет голову. 

– Думаешь, что если победил лидера, станешь их новым боссом?

\- Боже упаси, - отвечаешь ты. – Давай наручники.

Когда вы с девушкой по имени Кейт выбираетесь из подвала, то оставляете позади мужчин в тренировочных костюмах бордового цвета, а человека по имени Клинт Бартон забираете с собой. Он не совсем в сознании, но старается. Когда ты выходишь из темноты на улицу, тебя приветствует человек по имени Стив Роджерс и его друг Сэм Уилсон, кодовое имя Сокол. Человек по имени Стив Роджерс все еще в униформе, он стоит, сложив руки на груди.

\- Эй, приятель, - приветствует девушка по имени Кейт.

\- Господи Боже, что они сделали с ним? – вопрошает человек по имени Сэм Уилсон.

Ты пожимаешь свободным плечом, на другом лежит человек по имени Клинт Бартон. 

– Всякое, - говоришь ты.

\- Они сломали мои слуховые аппараты, - жалуется человек по имени Клинт Бартон. Он говорит слишком громко. – А Кейти-Кейт не обещала кормить собаку.

Человек по имени Стив закатывает глаза.

Женщина по имени Наташа Романов, кодовое имя Черная Вдова, появляется с хозяйственной сумкой и достает оттуда большой пакет миндальных M&Ms для тебя.

Человек по имени Стив трет лоб. 

– Нат, - говорит он.

\- Пеппер дает ему именно их, - возражает она. Это правда. Леди по имени Мисс Поттс перепробовала разные типы конфет в уплату за стояние позади нее с угрожающим видом, и больше всего тебе понравились миндальные M&Ms. Они по вкусу немного напоминают те конфеты, которые ты смутно помнишь с войны, и ты любишь миндаль.

Ты предлагаешь человеку по имени Стив пакетик, но он качает головой. Человек по имени Стив очень редко берет у тебя конфеты, что несколько смущает. Ты все равно продолжаешь их ему предлагать.

\- А еще Пеппер дарит ему костюмы от Армани и позволяет выбирать музыку в машине по пути на переговоры, - добавляет человек по имени Сэм Уилсон.

Все верно, она это разрешает. Тебе нравится музыка, которую ты слышишь в своих хороших снах; вроде той, которая играла в маленькой комнате, где ты спотыкался о мебель и волочил за собой маленького блондина, а он смеялся и пытался оттолкнуть тебя. Рок-музыка тебе тоже нравится, она похожа на ту, что постоянно звучит у тебя в голове. Леди по имени Мисс Поттс старается приучить тебя слушать больше классической музыки, но та напоминает тебе о больничных палатах. Иногда она разрешает тебе играть на ее пианино перед началом переговоров. Тебе нравится.

Твои костюмы выдержаны в серых и темно-голубых тонах, в них ты выглядишь как мафиози, и леди по имени Мисс Поттс поддерживает в тебе стиль, к которому ты стараешься привыкнуть. Брюки ужасно обтягивающие. А еще она купила тебе классический костюм, который не обтягивает так, чтобы подчеркнуть каждый мускул, и который можно одеть на выход, если бы ты имел склонность куда-нибудь ходить. Человек по имени Стив говорит, что люди больше не одевают костюмы в церковь, и в доказательство всегда ходит туда в красивых слаксах, застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке и отполированных кожаных ботинках. Ты туда еще не ходил, но твой терапевт говорит, что это цель, к которой можно стремиться.

 

Временами кажется, что у тебя нет ничего, кроме целей, к которым можно стремиться.

\- Смысл не в этом, - говорит человек по имени Стив.

\- Смысл в том, - говорит человек по имени Клинт Бартон, которому только что дали запасные слуховые аппараты – девушка по имени Кейт принесла их и вручила ему, добавив от себя шлепок по затылку. – Если она не даст ему что-нибудь, то будет чувствовать себя обязанной. Ты вправду хочешь, чтобы Таша считала себя обязанной Барнсу? 

Человек по имени Стив слегка бледнеет.

Ты оставляешь себе пакет M&Ms, и даже умудряешься скормить несколько штук человеку по имени Стив.

***

 

Блондин и брюнет идут по пляжу, может быть по Кони Айленд, ты не помнишь. Блондин находит вынесенную волнами на берег бутылку и вынимает пробку. Появляется джинн и говорит: 

\- Вы выпустили меня, и я могу выполнить по одному вашему желанию.

Блондин говорит: – Я хочу быть большим и сильным. – Пуф! Желание блондина сбывается.

\- А чего хочешь ты? – спрашивает джинн у брюнета, и ты пытаешься закричать предупреждение, но красная тварь уже тянется к блондину своими щупальцами, и обхватывает тебя ими, пока он смотрит вдаль, на чистый горизонт. Она схватит его. Ты борешься с ней, и она обволакивает тебя холодом, кроме левой руки, которая горит от боли, ты опускаешь глаза, и там ничего нет, только кровь и искалеченное мясо. Открываешь рот, снова пытаешься кричать, но ничего не выходит. Ты боишься попытаться еще раз. Если закричишь, они положат тебя туда снова. Ты пытаешься дотянуться до мужчины со светлыми волосами, предупредить его, но видишь себя, поднимающим винтовку и прицеливающимся. Ты не можешь это остановить. Не можешь это остановить.

Чья-то рука сжимает твое правое плечо. 

– Баки! – ты не Баки, ты лед и ты не можешь…

\- Баки! – зовет человек по имени Стив. – Бак, давай, проснись, это просто сон, ты в безопасности.

Рывком просыпаешься и едва останавливаешься, чтобы не выхватить из-под подушки нож и полоснуть его. Тебе нельзя иметь нож, но женщина по имени Наташа Романов иногда дает их тебе. Она считает, что так безопаснее, чем когда ты сам их делаешь. Человек по имени Стив стоит вне досягаемости. Ты моргаешь, все еще смутно видя позади него человека с очками и человека с кроваво-красным лицом, но теперь понимаешь, что находишься в квартире, которую делишь с человеком по имени Стив. 

\- Я включу свет, - предупреждает человек по имени Стив. Он пятится к двери и поворачивает выключатель так, что свет зажигается наполовину, не тусклый, и ты все ясно видишь, но и не настолько яркий, чтобы ты вздрагивал. Он остается на месте, пока ты оглядываешь комнату. От тебя несет холодным потом страха. Хотя вокруг все в порядке.

Человек по имени Тони Старк знал, что делал, когда планировал эту комнату, или, по крайней мере, нанял того, кто спланировал. Твоя кровать сделана из твердого, массивного деревянного блока, под который даже муравей не заберется, и в комнате нет шкафов, в которых кто-нибудь мог бы спрятаться. Твой гардероб слишком тяжел, чтобы обычный человек сдвинул его, но ты можешь подтащить его к двери и выиграть себе немного времени. Два зеркала на стенах висят так, чтобы ты мог видеть всю комнату, даже позади себя, и Старк лично показал тебе, как снимать их со стен.

Женщина по имени Наташа Романов научила тебя, как можно проверить зеркало – обычное оно или двустороннее, а человек по имени Сэм Уилсон ходит с тобой почти каждую неделю, и вы покупаете новые взамен прежних.

Здесь есть даже секретная паник-комната, с отдельной воздушной системой и биометрическими замками. В ней едва хватит места, чтобы сидеть, но там можно держать несколько ножей, рацион, альбом, который ты стащил у человека по имени Стив, и жетоны, которые военные снова сделали для тебя. 

\- Ты со мной, Бак? – тихо спрашивает человек по имени Стив. Он осторожен, не блокирует выход и не смотрит прямо на тебя. Маленькая часть тебя ненавидит, что он должен быть настолько осторожен. Другая часть устало желает, чтобы он просто прикончил тебя, когда был шанс.

Человек по имени Стив молчит. Ты не хочешь смотреть на него - вдруг он жалеет тебя или снова испытывает вину. Но все равно смотришь. Его лицо осторожно-нейтрально, и это еще хуже. Он открывает рот, затем закрывает, и наконец говорит. 

– Хочешь какао?

\- Конечно, - откликаешься ты.

\- Я буду на кухне, - говорит он, разворачивается спиной и уходит. Он настолько доверяет тебе, что хочется бросить в него нож. Может и не попасть, но достаточно близко, чтобы напомнить, что ты опасен, всегда будешь опасен, а он слишком важен, чтобы вести себя беспечно. Тогда ты лупишь металлическим кулаком по твердому дереву каркаса постели, оставляя в ней очередную вмятину, и встаешь, чтобы принять душ и переодеться.

Человек по имени Стив стоит у плиты, когда ты с влажными, стянутыми в хвост волосами, выходишь на кухню, закутанный в толстовку с капюшоном и рубашку с длинными рукавами, в тренировочных штанах и в шерстяных носках. На дворе почти лето, но тебе все еще холодно. Тебе всегда холодно. Он помешивает в кастрюле смесь из какао, сахара и молока. Тебе хочется подойти к нему сзади и положить голову ему на плечо, вдохнуть его запах, тепло его кожи.

Аромат какао пробуждает сенсорное воспоминание, как ты стоишь у плиты, обхватив руками небольшую фигурку, а он помешивает какао в обшарпанной кастрюльке на спиртовке, ты дразнишь его, касаясь легко и по-дружески. Тебе хотелось прижать его ближе к себе, уткнуться носом ему за ушком и глубоко вдохнуть, но ты знал, что нельзя. Сейчас ты не можешь точно вспомнить, почему именно нельзя, но ощущение неудовлетворенного желания, кажется, поднимается над плитой вместе с парами какао.

Ты держишь дистанцию. 

 

Он осторожно разливает какао из кастрюли в две кружки, на его кружке изображена какая-то известная картина, ты точно не помнишь, но знаешь, что видел ее раньше. На твоей – надутый мультяшный медведь голубого цвета, на его белом животике - тучка, из которой вместо капель сыпятся крошечные сердечки. И надпись с другой стороны: ПО УТРАМ Я ВСЕГДА ВОРЧЛИВЫЙ. Ее подарила тебе Мисс Поттс, доверху заполнив шоколадными конфетами, и тебе не хватает решимости избавиться от нее.

Кроме того, она тебе вроде как нравится. У Баки Барнса в те времена ничего такого не могло быть, а уж Зимний Солдат такого не видел, не использовал и вообще знать не знал.

Человек по имени Стив кивает в сторону гостиной, и ты молча топаешь за ним к длинному низкому дивану в центре комнаты. Человек по имени Стив достает одно из пушистых одеял и ждет, пока ты свернешься клубком, а потом набрасывает его тебе на колени.

Ты заворачиваешься в одеяло, будто в кокон, а человек по имени Стив протягивает руку к стеклянному столику и включает большой телевизор. Вы не слишком часто его смотрите, но там есть канал с классической музыкой, которая тихонько играет, пока вы пьете какао. Спустя некоторое время ты позволяешь исходящему от кружки теплу, вкусу какао и его надёжному, постоянному присутствию на другом конце дивана расслабить тебя настолько, что сам не замечаешь, как засыпаешь.

Просыпаешься ты оттого, что человек по имени Стив тихо зовет тебя по имени, и несколько раз моргаешь, стараясь сфокусироваться. 

– Тебе пора на терапию, - извиняющимся тоном говорит он. – Пошли, я отвезу тебя.

У тебя затекла шея после сна на диване, но ты все равно прекрасно отдохнул. Ты сегодня достаточно хорошо себе чувствуешь, чтобы знать, что голоден, а не просто ощущать себя жалким. Ничего особо не хочется, поэтому ты идешь на кухню и достаешь из холодильника молоко, которое покупает для тебя человек по имени Стив. Он что-то набирает на телефоне, сидя за кухонным столом над маленькой тарелкой с крошками от тоста. Похоже, он только что съел тост. Ты хмуришься, глядя на него.

\- Эй, Бак, - говорит человек по имени Стив. У него усталый голос, хотя ты знаешь, что ему нужно меньше спать, чем тебе. – Я сегодня утром ходил в магазин и купил землянично-гуавовый сок. Он в холодильнике.

\- Спасибо, - говоришь ты. Но к холодильнику не идешь. Достаешь еще один стакан – размером в пинту, с надписью ПОДХОДЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ ГИННЕС! и картинкой с туканом, балансирующим стаканом темного пива, и наливаешь туда молока, секунду размышляешь, а затем достаешь бутылочку питательного напитка Ensure. Человек по имени Стив пьет их, когда приходится, но ты думаешь, что они слишком напоминают ему О́увалтин ("О́увалтин" -фирменное название порошка для приготовления питательного шоколадно-молочного напитка компании "Уондер лимитед")* и больницы, чтобы по-настоящему получать от них удовольствие. Хотя, они приносят пользу, потому что у вас обоих такой быстрый метаболизм, что приходится каждый день много есть, а твой организм очень капризен, какая еда ему подходит, а какая нет. Ты обычно пьешь Ensure с молоком, и человек по имени Брюс Беннер, который Халк, говорит, что это, по крайней мере, поддерживает силы.

Когда ты оборачиваешься, он сидит за кухонным столом, опустив голову на сложенные руки, а его телефон сердито жужжит рядом. Ты внимательно смотришь на него, он закрылся и спрятался от мира, но не похоже, что грустит, скорее расстроен.

Ты ставишь рядом с ним молоко и Ensure и пытаешься взъерошить ему волосы тем же манером, как сделал бы Баки Барнс. Вряд ли у тебя очень удачно получается, но человек по имени Стив поднимает голову и его рот дергается в легкой улыбке при виде молока и Ensure. 

– А, спасибо, Баки, - благодарит он. 

Ты ждешь, пока он не выпьет большую часть молока и начнет пить Ensure, прежде чем идешь в ванную, чтобы приготовиться.

Моешь лицо и причесываешь волосы, собирая их в аккуратный хвост, а затем идешь надевать одежду обычного человека. Перед гардеробом ты минуту колеблешься. Если попросить человека по имени Стив, он поможет тебе выбрать рубашку или брюки, или еще что-нибудь, но ты уже просил его помочь два дня назад, а твой врач говорит, что надо прилагать все усилия, чтобы быть независимым. Можно просить о помощи, если требуется, но сначала нужно попробовать самому.

Человек по имени Стив сразу же поможет, ты уверен, но иногда он так плотно и печально сжимает рот, что ты попытаешься выбрать сам, только бы не видеть это выражение.

В любом случае, выбирать особенно не из чего. Сейчас у тебя куда больше одежды, чем раньше, но она вся в одном стиле и подходит по цвету, так что в плохие дни, когда в тебе слишком много гордости, чтобы просить о помощи, можно просто взять пару брюк и рубашку, и это не будет выглядеть, будто схватил первое попавшееся под руку.

 

Ты выбираешь джинсы и синюю рубашку, мягкую и удобную. Затем вспоминаешь, что человек по имени Тони Старк оставил тебе футболку с черным узором на темно-синем фоне, и надеваешь ее тоже. Смотришься в зеркало и думаешь, что выглядишь почти нормально. Чтобы довершить иллюзию, можно обуть сникерсы, но в военных ботинках тебе комфортнее. В левый ботинок прячешь нож – керамический, чтобы металлодетектор в офисе врача не запищал, и надеваешь браслет, подаренный женщиной по имени Наташа Романов. Если правильно потянуть, он превращается в шнур достаточно прочный, чтобы задушить кого-то, или по крайней мере, связать после того как вырубишь. А еще есть силиконовая перчатка, которую для тебя изготовил человек по имени Тони Старк, в ней металлическая рука выглядит в точности как протез, а не смертельное оружие. Ты не уверен, как к этому относиться, но так люди меньше на тебя пялятся, так что ты с ней миришься.

Когда ты выходишь, замечаешь толстовку человека по имени Стив, висящую на спинке дивана, а сам человек по имени Стив опускает телефон в карман куртки. Ты поднимаешь толстовку и косишься на него. Он ничего не говорит, и ты натягиваешь ее и надеваешь капюшон. Ткань джерси мягкая и теплая, и пахнет тем специальным стиральным порошком, который нравится человеку по имени Стив, и немножко его лосьоном после бритья.

Он берет ключи, и следом за ним ты выходишь из квартиры. Вообще-то он не должен возить тебя на мотоцикле, потому что человек по имени Филлип Коулсон, который был мертв, а теперь нет, опасается, что ты перехватишь контроль над мотоциклом и направишь его на другие машины, или в реку, или даже в поезд, и будут взрывы, огонь и боль. Человеку по имени Стив глубоко плевать, что человек по имени Филлип Коулсон, который был мертв, думает о тебе и мотоциклах, а тебе больше нравится на мотоцикле, чем в машине. Он предлагает ключи тебе, но ты качаешь головой и усаживаешься позади него.

Человек по имени Стив твердый как стена, когда твои руки обхватывают его, как скала, за которую можно держаться, когда все вокруг тебя рассыпается на куски. Ты не слишком хорошо помнишь те ранние дни, когда только пришел к нему, но помнишь, что он был рядом, крепко держа тебя, будто боялся, что снова даст тебе упасть. 

Это так хорошо - крепко вжиматься в его большую спину, обхватить руками за пояс и держаться, когда он искусно вписывается в повороты дороги. Когда вы добираетесь до офиса врача, тебе немного жаль, что надо слезать с мотоцикла и идти туда. Поднимаясь по ступенькам, ты бросаешь взгляд назад. Человек по имени Стив высокий и широкоплечий, он крепок как дуб, но когда он смотрит, как ты идешь в этот офис, то выглядит странно маленьким и побежденным.

Твой врач спрашивает, слышал ли ты новые шутки, и ты рассказываешь ей одну.

 

Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар. Садятся, заказывают выпивку, а затем замечают, что люди постоянно заходят в заднюю комнату. Где-то половина из них по возвращении выглядят счастливыми, а половина вообще не возвращаются. Наконец, они не выдерживают и спрашивают бармена, что происходит.

Тот отвечает, что в той комнате есть зеркало, которое даст тебе то, что ты больше всего хочешь, если ты скажешь правду. Если солжешь – пуф! ты исчезаешь.

Что ж, блондин хочет проверить, его не остановить, и вот они идут в эту комнату, и блондин становится перед зеркалом и говорит: «мне подбили глаз, когда я защищал Арти от кучки придурков, которые обижали его ни за что, ни про что».

Пуф! - говоришь ты, взмахивая руками. – Из девяностофунтового задохлика он превращается в сплошные мускулы весом 220 фунтов, и рост у него уже не пять футов с небольшим, а шесть футов и пять дюймов, сложен, как кирпичная будка и красив, как кинозвезда.

Ух ты, - радуется блондин. - А ты идешь?

Брюнет говорит. 

\- Нет.

\- Почему нет? – интересуется блондин.

\- Я не знаю, чего хочу, - объясняет брюнет, и ПУФ!

 

Ты замолкаешь.

Твой врач ждет пару минут, а затем спрашивает: 

\- Это конец шутки?

Пожимаешь плечами.

\- Может быть, вы сможете придумать еще, и расскажете мне позже, - любезно предлагает она.

\- Может быть, - соглашаешься ты.

Она больше не говорит на эту тему и достает принадлежности для рисования. После того, что вытворяли с твоими мозгами, твои вербальные навыки не слишком впечатляют, иногда она просто сидит и рисует вместе с тобой. Это не раскраска, не как у детишек. Ты рисуешь оружие и древесные пни, а иногда - маленького человека в слишком большом пиджаке, идущего далеко впереди тебя. Она по большей части рисует цветы и птичек, иногда - дома. Пока ты поглощен рисованием, от тебя не требуется разговоров.

 

Когда выходишь из офиса, видишь человека по имени Стив, он съежился в кресле в комнате ожидания, поджав длинные конечности, будто пытается занимать как можно меньше места, и безуспешно делает вид, что листает журнал, в котором читателям предлагается изготовить замечательные и полезные закуски для своих детей, которые они очень, очень полюбят!!!

Ты вспоминаешь: другой офис, другой век. Ноги Стива Роджерса не достают до пола, когда он сидит в кресле, и он неподвижен. Его рот сжат в белую, упрямую линию.

Баки Барнс приходит сразу же после работы, чтобы забрать своего друга Стива Роджерса. Целый час он потратил на уговоры, лесть и понукания, чтобы уговорить Стива Роджерса позволить ему прийти. Да какое беспокойство, приятель, мы потом пойдем за бургерами, когда он расскажет, как у тебя дела.

Баки Барнс знает, что хороших новостей не будет.

В офисе Баки Барнс смотрит на Стива Роджерса и ничего не говорит, даже когда врач приглашает его зайти в офис. Врач знает, что Баки Барнс заботится о Стиве Роджерсе, что они как братья. Стиву Роджерсу нужен покой и хорошее питание, и чистый сельский воздух. Ничего из вышеперечисленного Стив Роджерс позволить себе не может, и поэтому Баки Барнсу придется наскрести хоть на что-то. Баки Барнс тихо благодарит врача и возвращается к Стиву Роджерсу.

Тот поднимает глаза на Баки Барнса и упрямая складочка между его бровей становится глубже. Баки Барнс не вздыхает и не смотрит на него с жалостью. Пошли, Стив, говорит он. Пошли за бургерами.

Баки Барнс ведет Стива Роджерса за бургерами в заведение, воняющее жиром, где в дальних кабинках жмутся бездомные, растягивая время в тепле и уюте, купленное за никель, в который обошлась чашка кофе. Пока они едят, он рассказывает Стиву Роджерсу забавные истории о покупателях в магазине и тащит его в парк, подышать чуть более прохладным и чистым воздухом. Он не запечатлевает поцелуй на любимом упрямом подбородке Стива Роджерса, и обещает, что все будет в порядке.

И ты задаешься вопросом – почему бы и нет.

 

\- Баки? – окликает человек по имени Стив. Он уже встал, его брови беспокойно нахмурены. – Эй, ты в порядке? 

Ты возвращаешься в реальность. Человек по имени Стив стоит рядом с тобой, но не слишком близко. Леди за стойкой ресепшена занимается своими делами и подчеркнуто вас игнорирует, а значит, пристально следит за тобой.

\- Хочешь, я позову врача? – спрашивает человек по имени Стив.

Ты качаешь головой. 

– Я, - начинаешь ты и останавливаешься. Нервозно облизываешь губы. Это все еще тяжело, несмотря на то, что врач, и человек по имени Стив, и человек по имени Сэм Уилсон - все утверждают, что дела у тебя идут лучше с каждым днем. – Я хочу в парк.

\- Хорошо, Бак, - соглашается человек по имени Стив и ведет тебя из офиса, вниз по ступенькам, к ждущему внизу мотоциклу.

 

Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар. Блондин в бешенстве. Брюнет говорит. – А, ладно тебе, Стиви…

Ты не можешь вспомнить, в чем смысл этой шутки.

 

***

Здесь и теперь, ты и человек по имени Стив едете в парк, и ты прислоняешься щекой к его широкому теплому плечу. За рокотом мотора мотоцикла тебе не слышно биение его сердца, но это в порядке вещей. Когда вы приезжаете в парк, человек по имени Стив паркует мотоцикл около киоска с блинчиками.

Ты спрашиваешь: 

\- Мы когда-нибудь их пробовали?

\- Пару раз, во Франции, - отвечает человек по имени Стив.

\- Мне понравилось? – интересуешься ты.

\- Это тонкий блин с сахаром внутри, - сухо поясняет человек по имени Стив. – И с заварным кремом, - он рассматривает киоск. – Думаю, теперь в них кладут авокадо, шпинат и сыр. Хочешь? – добавляет он. – Ты их ел чаще, чем я, когда мы были во Франции.

\- О, - говоришь ты. Человек по имени Стив идет к киоску, и ты топаешь следом. Он заказывает два блинчика Шантилль с клубникой, и ты внимательно следишь, как леди дает ему сдачу, чтобы не обсчитала. Это не имеет значения, потому что он все равно оставляет большую часть сдачи в банке для чаевых. Ты наблюдаешь, как она наливает масло на металлическую сковороду и негромко болтает с человеком по имени Стив, нарезая клубнику и доставая сливки и заварной крем. Она приподнимает край блина длинной тонкой лопаточкой и переворачивает его, чтобы пропеклась другая сторона. Когда он готов, она намазывает его кремом с клубникой и щедро посыпает сахарной пудрой, сворачивает клином и выкладывает на лист бумаги.

Вручает человеку по имени Стив, и он пытается отдать тебе, но ты инстинктивно делаешь шаг назад. Не то чтобы ты думал, что она отравила его, не совсем, но человек по имени Стив должен попробовать первым. Это одна из вещей, которые ты твердо знаешь, просыпаясь по утрам.

\- Бак, - хмурится он.

Ты упрямо выпячиваешь подбородок, но не отвечаешь. Он вздыхает и откусывает кусочек блина, пока она готовит следующий.

Забирает у нее второй блин, когда тот готов, и желает ей приятного дня. Ты ничего ей не говоришь.

Следом за ним ты идешь к ближайшей скамейке и садишься – после него. В полуденном солнце его золотистые волосы сияют. Это ослепляет тебя. Ты отводишь взгляд и осторожно откусываешь от своего блина. Это вкусно, но очень сладко, поэтому ты ешь медленно, чтобы крем таял во рту, смакуя кисло-сладкие ягоды, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении.

Это вкусно, думаешь ты, очень вкусно. Человек по имени Стив сидит рядом и ест свой блин. Солнце греет твое лицо. Мимо проходит леди, толкая коляску. Уголком глаза ты наблюдаешь за ней и хочешь быть тем, кто может попросить ее показать ребенка.

Ты помнишь, что любишь детей, то, как они пахнут, неотчетливо кисловато-сладко, то, как машут ручками тебе в лицо и смотрят с живым интересом. Ты помнишь, как чувствовал в себе потребность защищать и нежность. Помнишь вес спящего на твоих руках ребенка в церкви. Ты хорошо относился к детям.

Леди уходит из поля зрения, и ты откусываешь еще кусочек, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь, что заставит человек по имени Стив грустить снова.

Ты не хочешь смотреть на него даже искоса, потому что опасаешься, что он поймет, как сильно тебе хотелось увидеть ребенка. Он мог бы помчаться за леди, попросить ее, и даже хуже - она могла бы разрешить тебе посмотреть, может даже коснуться крошечной ручки или щечки. Чтобы отвлечься, ты фокусируешься на статуе в центре поляны.

В те времена Баки Барнс никогда не осмеливался прийти в Парк Слоуп (Прим переводчика: парк в фешенебельном районе Бруклина): тот был для богачей, настоящих толстосумов, а не для него, и не для Стива. Он не особенно возмущался за себя, но глубоко переживал за Стива. Стив должен был жить здесь, в одном из красивых домов, окруженный красивыми вещами. Баки Барнс бывал в Проспект Парк. На его отце была военная униформа, а Баки Барнс был одет в свою самую лучшую одежду. Стоять в строю, пока человек произносил речь, было утомительно, и Баки Барнса подтолкнули вперед, чтобы снять покрывало со статуи.

Той самой статуи, на которую ты сейчас смотришь.

 

Твоя рука взлетает в воздух прежде, чем ты осознаешь, что происходит, и дротик, предназначавшийся человеку по имени Стив, глубоко вонзается в ладонь твоей правой руки. Твой блин падает на скамейку, растекаясь по ней. Слышишь еще один «фвип» другого дротика и ощущаешь укол в шею.

\- Стив, - говоришь ты.

Человек по имени Стив смотрит на тебя с ужасом, когда ты бросаешься вперед, чтобы выдернуть дротик, который расцветает на его шее. Некий инстинкт заставляет тебя двигаться, столкнуть его со скамейки и улечься сверху, хоть как-то пытаясь защитить его.

\- Ба… - говорит человек по имени Стив, прежде чем твои глаза затуманиваются, и ты впадаешь в ступор.

Слышишь шаги, затем грубые руки стаскивают тебя с человека по имени Стив. Ты не можешь пошевелиться. Не можешь вырвать им руки или ноги, не можешь переломать им ребра или кости, даже укусить, как дикий зверь, не можешь, когда они поднимают смертельно неподвижное тело человека по имени Стив. Ты не можешь даже зарычать.

\- Простите, что помешали вашему свиданию, Капитан, - говорит один из них.

\- Заткнись, давай уберем второго с открытого места, прежде чем кто-то заметит его, - говорит другой. Грубые руки хватают тебя за ноги и волокут по дорожке и траве к кустам, окружающим парк. Ты отстраненно задумываешься, что они сделали с леди из блинного киоска. – Вколи ему еще одну дозу.

\- Зачем зря переводить препарат? Он и от этого не проснется.

\- Хочешь рискнуть? Кто знает, черт побери, каких парней любит трахать Роджерс. Этот неплохо сложен.

Укол иглы и знакомое ощущение расползающегося по венам холода.

\- Пошли, - говорит первый голос. Шаги удаляются.

Они оставили тебя, считая мертвым.

Они оставили тебя, считая мертвым, но ты не собираешься умирать.

Ты ни хрена не собираешься умирать

 

***

 

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем твое тело избавляется от наркотиков. Первый час ты лежишь в полусознании, второй час тебя бьет лихорадка, которая у любого другого вскипятила бы мозги. Тебя выворачивает, пока в животе не остается ничего, кроме желчи. Ты не противишься. Ты бы оправился быстрее, но тебе вкатили смертельную дозу для мужчины твоего веса и сложения. Ясно, что силиконовую перчатку они не заметили, за что ты безмерно благодарен. Не будь они такими гребаными кретинами, заполучили бы Капитана Америка и Зимнего Солдата.

К концу второго часа ты уже можешь отползти от лужи собственной рвоты и медленно сесть. В парке смеркается, надо двигаться прежде, чем станет совсем темно.

Но куда?

За вашим домом, должно быть, следят. Интересно, кем, по их мнению, ты приходишься человеку по имени Стив. Любовником? Объектом благотворительности?

В башне Старка охрана лучше, там имеется ИИ по имени ДЖАРВИС, и человек по имени Тони Старк, и леди по имени Пеппер Поттс. Но башня далеко, и ты думаешь, что сможешь доехать на мотоцикле до дома, но не уверен, что дотянешь до центра.

В кармане снова жужжит, и ты понимаешь, что это не тебя трясет, это твой телефон. С трудом извлекаешь его и включаешь. 40 пропущенных текстовых сообщений, 20 пропущенных звонков. 11 пропущенных видеовызовов.

Закрываешь глаза и делаешь глубокий вдох. Затем просматриваешь вызовы. Половина текстовых общений от ДЖАРВИСа. Его периметр нарушен, на человека по имени Тони Старк и леди по имени Мисс Поттс напали. Леди по имени Мисс Поттс отравили газом. У человека по имени Тони Старк сломаны ребра и сотрясение мозга.

Другие текстовые сообщения. У женщины по имени Наташа Романов сломана нога. Человек по имени Брюс Беннер, который Халк, удалился в помещение, предназначенное, чтобы Халк не разнес все вокруг. Человек по имени Сэм Уилсон лежит без сознания после удара по голове. Человек по имени Клинт Бартон захвачен. Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс, пожалуйста, отзовитесь. Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс, пожалуйста, отзовитесь.

\- Просыпайся, телефон, - командуешь ты. Голос у тебя охрипший, но телефон чирикает, следовательно, голос опознан. – Текстовое сообщение Мстителям. Начало: Капитан Роджерс похищен. Барнсу что-то вкололи и оставили умирать, все еще приходит в себя. Конец, - телефон еще раз чирикает, и на экране возникают слова. 

Десять текстовых сообщений от девушки по имени Кейт, все на тему «ответь на сообщения, черт тебя побери». Ты говоришь: 

– Текстовое сообщение Кейт Бишоп. Начало: Я был немножко связан, твою мать. Конец.

Телефон вновь чирикает, пришло сообщение от ДЖАРВИСа. «Отступайте на защищенную позицию».

\- Подтверждаю, - говоришь ты, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Конец.

Поездка домой проходит как в тумане. Человек по имени Стив упрямо настоял, чтобы ты повсюду и всегда носил с собой ключи, и он допустил человека по имени Тони Старк к своему мотоциклу только для того, чтобы тот установил на нем биометрическую охранную систему. Если у тебя нет брелка, и руль не опознает твою руку, все замыкается. Если имеется брелок, но память охранной системы руля тебя не опознает, она примется выть словно баньши. Ты не прислушивался к остальным жутким деталям, как именно человек по имени Тони Старк добился, чтобы никто, кроме самого Стива и выбранных им людей, не мог воспользоваться его мотоциклом. Тебя больше беспокоит, что эта охранная система минимум в два раза дороже, чем сам мотоцикл.

В голове беспорядок. Заставляешь себя сосредоточиться и припарковать мотоцикл, затем ковыляешь к дому. Человек по имени Стив позволил человеку по имени Тони Старк разработать охрану для него, хотя, если нападавшие ухитрились прорваться через Джарвиса и напасть на человека по имени Тони Старк, это не показатель. Но у вас со Стивом имеются другие методы охраны дома.

Тебе приходится остановиться на ступеньке и сделать глубокий вдох. Обычно человек по имени Стив сам открывает дверь, но он позаботился, чтобы ты знал, как это сделать, и ты достаточно наблюдал за ним, чтобы идеально воспроизвести его действия.

Первое: Отпечаток ладони на сканнере над дверной ручкой. Второе: ввести код на электронной панели – твой служебный номер, его служебный номер, дата в 1924, когда вы познакомились, дата свадьбы его матери. Третье: в течение 10 секунд вставить оба ключа - от засова и двери. Четвертое: одновременно повернуть оба ключа. Пятое: толкнуть дверь, сделать шаг внутрь, произнести ясно и четко, или насколько сможешь четко - Баки Барнс живет в Бруклине и ненавидит Доджерс. Шестое: Дверь издает гудок, а значит, у тебя еще тридцать секунд чтобы ввести другой код: довоенный номер телефона Пегги Картер, буквенная часть переведена в цифры. И последнее: зеленый свет и гул электромагнитных замков на двери.

Теперь ты в безопасности, насколько это возможно в будущем.

Спустя минуту ты понимаешь, что стоишь совершенно неподвижно. Тело кажется очень далеким. Это имеет смысл, ибо ты ожидаешь приказа. Ты вернулся на базу и ждешь приказов, командир.

Ну давай же, Стиви, что дальше?

Ответа нет.

Делаешь шаг вперед. Тебе приказано отступить на защищенную позицию. Спрятаться в свое убежище и ждать следующих приказов.

Ты спотыкаешься обо что-то, оно падает с легким звоном, который почти сразу же стихает. Ты смотришь вниз и видишь лежащий у твоих ног щит Капитана Америка.

Ты отскакиваешь прочь, подальше. Куда не глянь, всюду эта проклятущая штука лезет на глаза. Ты его ненавидишь. Ужасно ненавидишь. Баки Барнс, Зимний Солдат и ты - мозаика из их обломков, вы все так сильно его ненавидите, что тошнит от одного только взгляда на него. Эта штука забрала Стива Роджерса у Баки Барнса. Ты не можешь посмотреть на него, без того чтобы не увидеть, как человек по имени Стив ласково и терпеливо-печально улыбается тебе, прежде чем его глаза закрываются и он падает вниз, вниз, вниз с рассыпающегося хеликерриера в реку. Следом приходит память: "я умру ради него".

Как побитый пес, ты съеживаешься, когда эта ненавистная штука еще раз покачнувшись, останавливается на полу. Единственный звук в комнате – твое тяжелое дыхание. Ты не можешь оторвать взор от него. Если бы человек по имени Стив или человек по имени Сэм были здесь, они бы помогли тебе. Они бы встали между ним и тобой и дали тебе что-нибудь, на чем можно сосредоточиться. Человек по имени Сэм присел бы рядом и сказал: – Эй, Джей Би, не поможешь мне с дыхательными упражнениями? 

А человек по имени Стив поднял бы эту ужасную вещь и тихо убрал подальше. 

Ты почти слышишь спокойный голос человека по имени Сэм. – Готов, Джей Би? На счет четыре вдох, на счет семь – задержать дыхание, на счет восемь – выдох. Давай, парень.

Если закрыть глаза и дышать, ты почти можешь притвориться, что человек по имени Стив стоит позади тебя, оберегая твою спину.

Вдох. Задержка. Выдох.

Вдох. Задержка. Выдох.

Мало-помалу сердцебиение выравнивается. Когда ты снова открываешь глаза, щит Капитана Америка лежит здесь и больше не выглядит зловещим. Он смотрится неуместным и почти одиноким, с пустыми петлями, ждущим, чтобы кто-нибудь подхватил его.

Возьми щит свой и броню свою и приди ко мне на помощь.

Ты помнишь, как Стив Роджерс цитировал это Баки Барнсу. Кажется, это из Псалмов, которые гневные. Ты не помнишь. Все что Баки Барнс знал о Псалмах, это что их написал парень по имени Давид, а Стив Роджерс выучил большую их часть однажды зимой, когда болел больше обычного.

Ты стискиваешь зубы.

Наступаешь на край щита, как делал Стив Роджерс на войне, и выбрасываешь вперед правый кулак, когда тот взлетает вверх. Тяжелые кожаные петли почти идеально подходят к твоей руке. Затем ты снова опускаешь его, прислоняешь к ноге и достаешь телефон.

\- Мы вернем их, - говоришь ты.

\- Я уже еду к тебе домой, придурок, - откликается девушка по имени Кейт. – Буду через пять минут, если этот ТУПОЙ МАТЬ ЕГО БАРАН НЕ ПРОЗЕВАЕТ ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ СВЕТ ИИСУС МАТЬ ЕГО ЗА НОГУ ХРИСТОС!

 

Блондин и брюнет входят в бар. Блондин говорит: – Я никогда не смогу отплатить тебе за все, что ты сделал ради меня.

Настоящая шутка вот в чем: ты пошел на войну, чтобы ему не пришлось воевать, ты убивал людей, пытающихся напасть на него, ты улыбался девушке, которую он любил, хотя это жгло тебя, как ту злую королеву, которой пришлось танцевать в раскаленных докрасна железных башмачках, а он думает, что что-то тебе должен.

Ты бы сжег этот мир дотла ради него и начал заново. Он ничерта тебе не должен.

 

***

 

Девушка по имени Кейт врывается в дом – ты отключил замок, потому что, какого хрена, если они придут за тобой, пусть попробуют, мать их – сопровождаемая псом по имени Лаки. 

У нее при себе большая черная сумка, забитая доверху оружием и амуницией, кевларовый жилет и дорогущие боевые ботинки, которые прекрасно тебе подходят. А еще шлем и ножи для метания и для рукопашной.

У нее фиолетовый костюм и шлем, два колчана со стрелами и высокотехнологичный лук с блоком и электроприводом.

У пса по имени Лаки кевларовый жилет, очки и зубы.

Ты думаешь, что вы трое выглядите весьма неплохо.

Вот что вы двое знаете: передатчик человека по имени Стив все еще работает, что не так полезно, как может показаться, поскольку он встроен в его ботинки. Он находится в том же месте, что и передатчик человека по имени Клинт Бартон, а вот это уже хорошо, считает девушка по имени Кейт. Ибо у того передатчик внутри тела, он установлен женщиной по имени Наташа Романов, потому что она устала их заменять. Человек по имени Стив отказался, чтобы кто-либо, пусть даже женщина по имени Наташа Романов, вставляла в него передатчики. В любом случае, ткани, наращенные вокруг передатчика его организмом, не пропустили бы сигнал.

Их держат где-то в доках Бруклина. Девушка по имени Кейт вызывает Гугл-карту и вводит GPS-координаты. Как только карта грузится, ты спрашиваешь:

– А ты можешь установить спутниковую карту?

Она загружает ее.

\- Я знаю этот район, - говоришь ты. – Сделай покрупнее.

Движением пальцев она увеличивает масштаб, и ты снова ее изучаешь. 

– Это старый склад, - говоришь ты.

Она смотрит на тебя. Псина по имени Лаки тоже поднимает голову. 

– Насколько старый?

Ты делаешь глубокий вздох, как показывал тебе человек по имени Сэм Уилсон, и бешеное биение сердца замедляется, его почти можно игнорировать. Кладешь руки на стол, рядом с компьютером и планшетом, и смотришь на них. Правая рука дрожит. Должно быть, ты бессознательно посылаешь сигнал и в левую, потому что пластины едва заметно сдвигаются, будто на диагностическом цикле. 

– Достаточно старый, - отвечаешь ты.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает девушка по имени Кейт.

Ты всесторонне обдумываешь эту мысль. 

– Нет, - признаешь наконец. 

\- Мы вернем их обратно, - заявляет девушка по имени Кейт, и в ее голосе слышен тот же гнев, который пробивается через твой страх. У тебя так мало осталось своего.

 

Блондин и брюнет заходят в бар. Блондин говорит: - Знаешь, я сделаю ради тебя все, что угодно.

Брюнет говорит: - Этого я и опасаюсь. 

 

 

Первым препятствием становится убедить девушку по имени Кейт, что ни в аду, ни на Земле, ни в ином измерении, вы двое, пес по имени Лаки и все ваше снаряжение не поместитесь в ее крошечную фиолетовую малолитражку. Вдобавок, пусть даже ты и не говоришь этого вслух, хороший выстрел из рогатки средних размеров ее угробит, вы даже до центра Бруклина не дотянете

Хотя, если честно, на заднем плане сознания, где живут твои ранние воспоминания, ты морщишься, стоит только представить, что скажет человек по имени Стив, если вы отправитесь его спасать в крошечной фиолетовой малолитражке с номерным знаком K4713.

У человека по имени Стив имеется машина, которой он никогда не пользуется. Ты знаешь, что она в гараже, но гараж находится под землей, а ты, как правило, не слишком хорошо переносишь подземелья, так что лишь в теории знаешь, что она там есть. Когда вы спускаетесь вниз, то видите, что это здоровенная черная «отвалите все с дороги» мачо-тачка. Вероятность, что человек по имени Стив участвовал в ее выборе – ноль процентов. Может быть, ее предоставила автомобильная компания, а женщина по имени Наташа Романов уговорила оставить. Скорее всего, ее между делом всучил человек по имени Тони Старк, как будто ему сделают одолжение, если примут подарок - как квартиру, систему безопасности и твою комнату-убежище.

Он мог купить ее, но вряд ли. Человек по имени Стив - житель Нью-Йорка до мозга костей, и считает, что автомобили - это то, что случается с другими людьми.

Ты не разрешаешь девушке по имени Кейт сесть за руль. В отместку она принимается копаться в бардачке и комментирует найденные там фальшивые документы. Как выяснилось, машина зарегистрирована на имя мужчины по имени Джефф и его мужа Тафта. 

– Думаю, это отпускные фото, - заявляет она, вытаскивая аптечку. – О, боже, это же фотоальбом со свадебными фотками, - она перелистывает его, пока ты на полной скорости сворачиваешь в переулок. – О, боже мой, только посмотри, вы, ребята, делали селфи с поцелуем.

Ты бросаешь взгляд. На фото ты и человек по имени Стив. Твое лицо прижато к его щеке. Он смеется. Очень убедительно. Ты узнаешь позу. 

– Это из фильма, - говоришь ты. – Того самого, который ты заставила меня посмотреть.

\- Оххх, - вздыхает девушка по имени Кейт. – То, биографическое, про вас! – она аж жмурится. – Хотя, не похоже, на фон из фильма.

Ты закатываешь глаза и втискиваешься в крошечный просвет траффика.

– Компьютеры, - поясняешь ты.

\- Интересно, это сделала Романов или Коулсон, - размышляет девушка по имени Кейт.

Ты искренне не знаешь, что хуже.

Времени подумать над этим нет, потому что до тебя доходит, что если пересечь осевую и поток машин на другой стороне, можно через переулок срезать драгоценную милю пути. Резко выворачиваешь руль – машина слушается изумительно, тебе будет грустно, когда какой-нибудь придурок взорвет ее – и давишь на газ. Девушка по имени Кейт ругается, а пес по имени Лаки держится и даже не скулит. Зная человека по имени Клинт Бартон и девушку по имени Кейт, скорее всего, с ним случались вещи и похуже. Особенно, когда за рулем человек по имени Клинт Бартон, который по твоему профессиональному мнению, управляется с рулем как беглый водитель клоунского автомобиля. 

Паркуешься в нескольких кварталах от места, откуда идет сигнал. Не беспокоя себя запиранием дверей, выходишь из машины. Во-первых, если им так нужна эта проклятая машина, пусть забирают, а во-вторых, Кейт уже засыпали раздраженными текстовыми сообщениями на тему «где вас носит?» и «какого хрена вы творите?», и если машину отслеживают, это немного запутает погоню.

Бросаешь ключи на сиденье и салютуешь теням. Вы трое идете прочь, а позади слышится шум разгорающейся драки.

\- А он не будет возражать? – интересуется девушка по имени Кейт.

\- Возражать насчет чего? – уточняешь ты. От склада вас отделяет квартал, девушка по имени Кейт извлекает из кармана СтаркТеховский нанокомпьютер и готовит программу, пока вы быстро и бесшумно продвигаетесь к входу.

\- Ты только что бросил мачо-тачку Капитана Америки на растерзание местным бандитам, - шипит она. – Вдруг он, скажем так, разочаруется в тебе?

Пока она подключает сканнер к электронному замку склада и начинает подбирать комбинации, ты размышляешь.

\- Я выдернул маячок из своей руки и разбил свой телефон, чтобы робот Старка не выследил меня или наорал; вместо того, чтобы оставаться в безопасности, я иду спасать его, имея при себе четыре пистолета, шесть ножей и гаротту, в то время как мне не разрешается иметь ничего острее ножа для масла; а моя лихая команда для его спасения состоит из одноглазого пса и ребенка с луком, - констатируешь ты. – Поверь, машина даже не войдет в список того дерьма, в котором он будет разочарован.

\- Тебе лучше знать, - с сомнением говорит она. Сканнер звякает, замок мигает зеленым. – Итак, - сообщает она. – До прибытия Мстителей пятнадцать минут. Самое большее: двадцать. Возможно, десять.

\- Давай используем это время по максимуму, - решаешь ты. Ты идешь первым, пистолет в одной руке, нож в другой. Пес по имени Лаки скользит рядом, и девушка по имени Кейт шустро выпускает три стрелы. Она попадает в трех мужчин и вырубает освещение, чтобы дезориентировать остальных, пока ты всаживаешь нож в плечо одного мужчине и стреляешь в коленную чашечку второму. Пес по имени Лаки вгрызается в подколенное сухожилие еще одного, в то время как девушка по имени Кейт протыкает его стрелой.

Пес по имени Лаки принюхивается и скулит около одной из стен. Ты видишь там сканнер для ладони, поэтому выбираешь мужчину с самым приличным снаряжением и подтаскиваешь туда. 

– Здесь тоже код, - говорит девушка по имени Кейт.

Что ж, это легко. 

– Говори код, если хочешь сохранить руку, - предлагаешь ты мужчине, прижимая его ладонь к сканеру. Три секунды он смотрит тебе в глаза, затем бормочет код, и девушка по имени Кейт его вводит. Ударом по голове вырубаешь мужчину и роняешь на пол.

\- Неужели? – интересуется девушка по имени Кейт.

\- Неужели что? – уточняешь ты.

Пригибаешься, разворачиваешься и отбиваешься от женщины в дешевой копии кошачьего костюма женщины по имени Наташа Романов. Ее нож звякает о металлическую руку и соскальзывает, не оставив даже царапины.

\- Ты бы действительно оторвал тому парню руку? – спрашивает она, пронзая плечо женщины стрелой, и ты отбрасываешь ее в сторону. – Что бы ты с ней делал? Куда бы положил? Ты собирался прийти к Капитану Америка и сказать «Эй, Стиви, я слышал, тебе лишние руки не помешают?» 

Ну, этого ты не планировал, но сейчас неплохо бы. Хотя, ты по-прежнему знаешь, когда лучше держать рот закрытым рядом с девушкой. Пожимаешь плечами и проводишь удушающий захват очередного идиота металлической рукой.

\- Где пленники? – спрашиваешь ты.

\- Или что, убьешь меня? – хорохорится он.

\- Или я сделаю тебе очень больно, - предлагаешь ты.

Его глаза перебегают с Кейт на собаку. – Я ничего не знаю.

Девушка по имени Кейт нацеливает стрелу ему в пах. Ее лицо твердеет. 

– Говори, где эти гребаные пленники?

\- Иисусе! – мужчина старается отодвинуться подальше от Кейт. – Иисус разэтак его Христос, хорошо, хорошо! Они в подвале. В лаборатории.

Что-то холодеет у тебя в груди, и ты сжимаешь его горло, пока он не обмякает.

\- Ладно, - говорит Кейт. – Это звучит плохо.

Ты не настолько доверяешь себе, чтобы ответить. Перезаряжаешь пистолеты и идешь к лестнице. Кейт топает следом. 

– Как ты думаешь… - начинает она. Внезапно у нее оказывается очень юный голос.

Ты говоришь: 

– Можно заработать кучу денег, если создать успешную копию сыворотки супер-солдата, - пинком ноги распахиваешь двери и заходишь. – И есть только одно место, где точно можно ее взять.

\- Два, - поправляет она. – Технически, верно?

\- Джеймс Барнс не был успешным результатом, - сообщаешь ты.

\- Ты же жив, верно? – говорит девушка по имени Кейт. – Ты не превращаешься в гигантского зеленого монстра. Могу себе представить их, забирающих тебя и его. Но зачем им Клинт? Он, конечно, надоедливый сукин сын и его могли прихватить, чтобы заткнуть, но…

\- Контрольная группа, - поясняешь ты – Этим он и известен, верно? Он - обычный Мститель. Зачем терять кого-то из своих, если сыворотка не сработает?

\- Но если она сработает, у тебя будет два суперсолдата, и оба разозленные на тебя до чертиков, - замечает она. Ты прыгаешь через перила и приземляешься этажом ниже, сократив путь футов на двадцать. – Черт побери, придурок, подожди!

\- Об этом можно не волноваться, если у тебя имеется очередное кресло, - говоришь ты и пинком распахиваешь дверь. Стреляешь один, два, три раза, убирая таким образом четырех противников, потому что первые трое валятся прямо на четвертого. Еще один вопит как свинья, когда Кейт стреляет ему в плечо.

\- Если честно, - говорит она. – Паршивые нынче приспешники.

\- Ты тоже приспешник, - напоминаешь ты.

\- Мамочка твоя приспешник, - оскорбляется она. – А ты – сообщник.

\- Эй, дамочка! – говоришь ты.

Спорить с ней нет времени. Ногой распахиваешь последнюю дверь, чем очень удивляешь группу крепких мужчин и ученых, которые как тараканы кишат вокруг Стива Роджерса и человека по имени Клинт Бартон. Все они оборачиваются.

Вы трое – Кейт, Лаки и ты - скалите зубы и рычите. Один из ученых нервно роняет планшет.

Стив на каталке, как лежал ты, утыканный капельницами. У тебя белеет перед глазами. Ты хочешь, чтобы эти люди умерли. Нужно добраться до Стива. В ушах звенит, и все, что ты видишь – это люди между ним и тобой, и ремни, которые удерживают его голову, руки, торс и ноги. Ты не слышишь, как стреляет твой пистолет. Едва замечаешь отдачу, снова и снова стреляешь. Смутно осознаешь, что рядом Кейт выпускает стрелы по углам комнаты, куда слишком опасно попасть пуле.

У тебя кончаются патроны. Перебрасываешь ружье в руке и используешь как дубинку, получая от этого глубокое удовлетворение, и вспоминая, как лежал на склоне горы и отстреливал вражеских солдат, как вбегал в переулок и лупил какого-нибудь задиру по морде. Последний парень смахивает на Рамлоу, если бы у Рамлоу были шрамы по всему телу. Он пытается произнести фразу-триггер для Зимнего Солдата, но давится словами, когда Кейт всаживает ему стрелу в глотку.

Хватаешь его пистолет и продолжаешь стрелять, пока никто больше не движется, за исключением тебя, Кейт и собаки.

\- Иисус, - хрипит Клинт Бартон, тоже привязанный к каталке. Его лицо и руки черно-синего цвета. – Иисус, мать его, Христос, Кейти-Кейт.

\- Ты, тупой придурок, - орет девушка по имени Кейт, размахивая рукам как разозленная оса. – Ты – ТУПОЙ – ГРЕБАНЫЙ – ПРИДУРОК!

Похоже, там все под контролем, так что ты больше не обращаешь внимания, как она и пес по имени Лаки суетятся вокруг Клинта Бартона, и идешь к Стиву. Как только ты извлекаешь капельницы, его глаза открываются. Лицо у него бледное, глаза мутные от наркотиков и боли. Осторожно прижимаешь марлевые салфетки к месту введения капельниц, а он смотрит на тебя, будто никак не может поверить, что ты здесь.

\- Я дожал бы его сам, - вздыхает Стив. У него все еще идет кровь, и судя по дыханию, сломаны ребра, но он щурится на тебя яркими голубыми глазами, едва различимыми на разбитом лице, и пытается улыбнуться.

Неловко целуешь его в одно из немногих оставшихся неповрежденным мест на голове – у виска. 

– Конечно, Стиви, - соглашаешься ты. Твой голос звучит неправильно. Ты низко склонился над ним, а девушка по имени Кейт поднимается по лестнице и встречает остальных, которые мчатся вниз по ступенькам, чтобы вернуть вас обратно, наверх, к солнечному свету.

 

***

Капитан Америка и Хоукай лежат бок о бок на одинаковых больничных койках. Хоукай на вытяжке, а у Капитана Америка капельницы на обеих руках и трубка в носу, откуда поступает питательный раствор.

Ты, девушка по имени Кейт и пес по имени Лаки сидите с ними в комнате. Вообще-то, пес по имени Лаки лежит на боку и спит, и во сне гоняет белок. Девушка по имени Кейт методично раскрашивает кончики пальцев ног Хоукая блестящим лаком цвета лаванды. А ты затачиваешь свои новые ножи, которые остальные опасаются у тебя забрать, и наблюдаешь за попытками Капитана Америка украдкой вытащить иглу капельницы. Стоит ему только дотянуться до руки, как ты бросаешь в него ватный шарик.

Капитан Америка стряхивает шарик и дуется.

Кейт завинчивает баночку с лаком, убирает лак в сумочку и встает. 

– Пошли, придурок, - говорит она. – Ну их, этих неудачников, пошли за пиццей.

\- Пицца, - стонет Капитан Америка. Он ужасно голоден, но врачи не разрешают ему питаться нормальной пищей, по меньшей мере, до завтра. Тебе его ничуть не жаль.

Встаешь и потягиваешься. 

– Никаких ананасов, Бишоп, - предупреждаешь ты. – Они отвратительны.

\- Прошу тебя, Баки, умоляю, всего один кусочек пиццы, - жалобно просит Капитан Америка.

\- Как бы там ни было, Барнс, ананасы в пицце - это вершина современной цивилизации, - заявляет девушка по имени Кейт. 

 

Тебя зовут Баки Барнс, и ты идешь вместе с Кейт Бишоп есть пиццу, пока Лаки остается в палате и рычит на Стива Роджерса, когда тот снова пытается извлечь капельницу.

Пока вы едите пиццу – без всяких гребаных ананасов, спасибо, Бишоп - ты кое-что вспоминаешь:

– Эй. Что случается, когда блондин готовит завтрак?

\- Требуется брюнет, чтобы спасти бекон, - говорит Кейт. – Да уж. 

 

 

The End

\-----------------------------  
* - примечание позаимствовано отсюда: English-Russian Great Britain dictionary (Великобритания. Лингвострановедческий словарь). 2014 - за что великая благодарность хорошему человеку darncat


End file.
